1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent element and a display.
2. Related Art
Electroluminescent elements are self-luminescent, all-solid elements. Research on electroluminescent elements using organic compounds was started initially by using single crystals of anthracene or the like.
The light emission of these elements is a phenomenon in which, when electrons are injected from one of the electrodes, and holes are injected from the other electrode, the luminescent material in the electroluminescent element is excited to a higher energy level, and the excess energy occurring when the excited luminescent body returns to the ground state, is emitted as light.
In regard to organic electroluminescent elements, research and development has been conducted in recent years also on electroluminescent elements which use polymer materials instead of low molecular weight compounds.